One Word Stories
by RANALD.and.GEORGE
Summary: Stories made by a group of people who take it in turns to say a word until a story begins to take shape. Are usually reeaaaaallllly random and very weird, but are of course hilariously funny... enjoy! C:
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT / VAMPIRE DIARIES X-OVER!**

**This is a One Word Story**

**One word stories are really fun and easy to make. To make your own one word story you and a few friends have to stand in circle and take it in turns... to say a word, and eventually a story will begin to take shape.**

**This is our first of many stories, and they will continue to get more and more random as time goes on. **

**If it makes fuck all sense, tough, just suck it up and deal with it. C:**

Once upon a time there were fifteen pineapples who danced with four twinks who relied upon their knobs because they enjoy WPS in the bath where they had an erection over the sheep that was gay until apples (who were penis lickers) came for tea, to dry hump the worktop for money. They pissed on the dishes, due to incontinence issues. This resulted in urine soaked face-cloths. Sometimes the urine dribbles out and penetrates the cracks in dog's fur. However the feet touch the fur which allows many nights of kinky sex with horny cats.

**Don't judge our uber orsome friends that wrote this story with us. They are cool really. **

**But if you are looking for the best twilight / vampire dairies x-over then you should check our other story, its called TRUE VAMPIRE BLOOD DIARIES AT TWILIGHT. The story also mentions, True Blood, Arthur, and loads more characters from real life. Its really orsome!**

**Here is the amazing super fantastic out of this world prologue. We know that it isn't very long, but the next chapters just get better and better. **

"Aaaahhhhh" Edward moaned loudly in an extremely girly manner. Bella knew that the rest of the Cullen's where about to find out what she and Edward had been doing so late at night.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked apologetically blushing violently.

"Argh, I think you crushed it, love," he said pulling off his red stripy socks and looking down. Bella also looked down at his throbbing specimen. She was blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I don't think it's broken." Bella commented, trying not to laugh at the very funny situation. "Just very, very, verrrrrrrrrrrrrrry swollen!" she began to massage it gently. "Maybe I should get some ice." She ran from the room, tripping over her feet a couple of times. There was a thud as she fell down the stairs. She returned moments later with a packet of frozen peas. "The swelling should go down after this."

Bella carefully placed the packet of frozen vegetables on Edwards's tumescent member and Edward groaned again.

"God damn it! Why did you have to stand on my foot? We've only been dancing for three minutes." Bella rolled her eyes; she just couldn't understand the point of dancing.

**Rest of the story coming Summer 2011! **

**C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo dewds... enjoy our newest one word story...**

* * *

Molchie and Stefan were cooking some stew made from rhino balls and bacon. After WPS on Trevor's back they went to a car boot sale to buy 4 dilroy porn handbooks. When the handbooks were paid for Molchie jumped onto Stefan and started dry-humping his hairy leg. This caused Stefan to start licking his nose because he was enjoying himself. Molchie loved Stefan's nose and his hairy leg, his giant ears were red and wrinkly. This pleased Molchie because she like red ears that were very hairy. They fell into a big car because Molchie pushed Stefan's buttons. Molchie wasn't a poof so Stefan licked her soft hair on her back. Molchie emailed Trevor and Trevor joined in the licking of the hair. When Molchie came on Stefan, Stefan screamed like a chicken.

* * *

**teehee...**

**C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**we made this story during english... we were very bored... hope you dewds like it... we do C:**

Once upon a time there was 24 twinks dancing like frogs in boiling milk. They wanted to lick Stefan's protruding nose which was large and throbbing. Stefan texted Bill because he needed him to eat beans (of the baked kind). Bill called Nate who was on the toilet doing a thing called wanting a nice big juicy dick. He needed dick so he went to Bill's farm where Stefan was humping a goat. Nate walked over to Stefan and they kissed manically until Stefan farted loudly killing a cow. This made Nate moan and thrust his hips into Stefan's ass causing him to cry in pleasure. Bill felt himself rub his elbow against his erect… finger. He shouted out "Fack me in the mouth with your abnormally small penis, Stefan." Stefan hardened his very tiny, hairy leg against Nate who was giggling about hippos! Stefan wanked furiously moaning to Bill "I love MEN!" Bill grinned because he loved Nate. They runny-skipped hand-in-hand towards the disused bath, undressing quickly as they licked each other in the ass. They poked their penises into Stefan's eyes rubbing their foose-balls against his teeth. Stefan wanted to ram his nose into his hand because he wanted llama udders in his crack. Bill came prematurely over Stefan's feet. Nate licked Bill's cum off the floor and made a strange grunting noise. Stefan squealed disheartedly because Nate bit Bill in admiration of his mahussive red throbbing earlobes. Bill grinned fiercely at Stefan's balls which made his eyes sting.


End file.
